<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amori liceali by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005785">Amori liceali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romantico, Sentimental, Sentimentale, Shounen-ai, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'intera scuola guardava e borbottava, incredula di fronte a quella coppia inattesa. Tutti sapevano che Ciel era il ragazzo di Sebastian e che tra questi e Claude non scorresse buon sangue per via di diverse scazzottate avvenute in nome della gelosia. Proprio per quello gli altri studenti li guardavano con tanto d'occhi mentre si sorridevano e si scambiavano delle effusioni tutto fuorché romantiche. Che Ciel si fosse bevuto il cervello durante le vacanze estive e avesse ceduto alle insistenti proposte che Claude gli avanzava un giorni sì e l'altro pure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amori liceali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwritr.it</em></strong><br/><strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Fake Relationship</em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>
            <span>Day 11</span>
          </span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span><br/>
<span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Fake Relationship</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler</em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Verde</em></span><br/>
</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p> </p><p>
  <span>
<span>Ciel sentiva gli occhi di tutto il liceo puntati addosso mentre percorreva i grandi corridoi dell'istituto, mano nella mano con l'ultimo ragazzo a cui si sarebbe potuto rivolgere per chiedere quel determinato tipo di favore: Claude Faustus.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>L'intera scuola guardava e borbottava, incredula di fronte a quella coppia inattesa. Tutti sapevano che Ciel era il ragazzo di Sebastian e che tra questi e Claude non scorresse buon sangue per via di diverse scazzottate avvenute in nome della gelosia. Così come sapevano che Claude era un perfetto cascamorto che ci provava con ogni essere vivente e respirate, mente Ciel era il classico ragazzo innamorato dell'idea dell'amore e che respingeva ogni sorta di avance in quanto fidanzato. Proprio per quello gli altri studenti li guardavano con tanto d'occhi mentre si sorridevano e si scambiavano delle effusioni tutto fuorché romantiche. Che Ciel si fosse bevuto il cervello durante le vacanze estive e avesse ceduto alle insistenti proposte che Claude gli avanzava un giorni sì e l'altro pure?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ma li hai visti? Secondo te cos'è successo?»</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Chissà! Ma, più che altro, secondo te Sebastian ne è al corrente? Come reagirà? Mi sa che stavolta quei due si ammazzano davvero.»</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Questi erano i discorsi che arrivavano alle orecchie di Ciel mentre si dirigeva verso la sua classe. Un sorriso sbilenco gli increspò le labbra e, mentalmente, applaudì vittorioso. Il suo piano stava funzionando. Adesso non restava altro che individuare il diretto interessato e dare il colpo di grazia.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Il caso volle che Sebastian si apprestasse a raggiungere la sua classe proprio in quel momento, accompagnato da sguardi e bisbigli che gli fecero alzare un sopracciglio, totalmente ignaro della situazione. Fu solo quando arrivò in prossimità dell'aula - che stava proprio di fronte a quella di Ciel - che vide quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo tra le braccia di Claude, intenti a limonare incuranti del mondo circostante. Si bloccò al centro del corridoio, le iridi rosse come il sangue sgranate e puntate sulle dita di Claude che si erano insinuate tra quei capelli antracite che lui aveva sfiorato più e più volte. Una rabbia prepotente si era impossessata di ogni cellula del suo corpo e, con un'aura minacciosa, iniziò a camminare in direzione dei due "<em>neo piccioncini"</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel aveva individuato Sebastian con la coda dell'occhio e prima che potesse anche solo pensare di mettere in guardia Claude, il ragazzo afferrò l'altro corvino per una spalla - facendolo girare - e gli piantò un pugno dritto in faccia. Iniziarono a picchiarsi come mai prima d'ora, mentre Ciel cercava di dividerli e gli altri alunni si radunavano attorno a loro, curiosi ed esaltati. Non si vedeva tutti i giorni una rissa in piena regola.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A porre fine a quello scontro di corpi ringhianti che si colpivano a vicenda arrivarono professori e bidelli, nonché il preside in persona. Claude e Sebastian vennero divisi e bacchettati a dovere mentre continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco, poi vennero portati in presidenza per prendere seri provvedimenti disciplinari. Il resto dell'istituto venne esortato a ritornare nelle rispettive classi per la ripresa delle lezioni e Ciel fece come richiesto anche se non negava affatto di essere preoccupato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Hai visto che casino hanno fatto?»</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«E tutto per colpa di Ciel. Certo che si è comportato davvero da sgualdrina.»</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Questi commenti, seppur bisbigliati, arrivavano chiari alle orecchie del ragazzo che aveva smesso di seguire la lezione e guardava un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra. Quello che i suoi compagni di classe non sapevano era che lui e Sebastian avevano rotto durante l'estate, perché il più grande l'aveva tradito durante una serata in discoteca. O almeno, questo era quello di cui si era convinto Ciel dopo aver visto un biondino gettarsi al collo del suo ragazzo e baciarlo. Il corvino era rimasto immobile, in quanto si era visto prendere alla sprovvista, ma il giovane Ciel aveva interpretato quel gesto in un altro modo. E non aveva voluto sentire scuse o ragioni: l'aveva lasciato e aveva giurato a sé stesso che si sarebbe vendicato, in qualche modo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Così aveva messo su quella scenetta, chiedendo a Claude di instaurare una finta relazione per far capire all'altro cosa si prova quando la persona che ami se ne sta tra le braccia di qualcun altro. Ma le cose erano decisamente degenerate in quanto non si aspettava proprio una reazione così violenta da parte di Sebastian.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Una volta suonata anche l'ultima campanella, Ciel raccattò le sue cose e si fondò nella classe del più grande. Ma Sebastian non era lì e i suoi compagni gli riferirono che era stato sospeso per una settimana. Ciel si sentì maledettamente in colpa. Voleva solo dare una lezione al suo ragazzo, ma con quella scenata della finta relazione aveva combinato un disastro. Si avviò mogio verso il grande portone d'uscita, pronto a dirigersi verso casa, ma si fermò di colpo quando scorse la figura di Sebastian poggiata di spalle al muretto della scuola. Rimase qualche secondo a osservarlo, non sapendo bene come affrontarlo. Alla fine, fece un gran bel respiro e decise di avvicinarsi a lui.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«H-hey...» Disse una volta arrivato vicino a Sebastian per attirare la sua attenzione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Il più grande si girò a guardarlo, mostrando un grosso livido sullo zigomo e il labbro inferiore spaccato. Lo sguardo che rivolse a Ciel fece aggrovigliare le viscere al più piccolo. Gli erano mancati quei due rubini, anche se, in quel momento, erano spenti e pieni di delusione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ciao.» Rispose Sebastian mettendo le mani in tasca per reprimere la voglia di allungare le dita verso il viso di Ciel e sfiorarlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>I due ragazzi rimasero in silenzio per minuti interi, uno intento a martoriarsi le mani a testa bassa, l'altro con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Senti-» Dissero all'unisono spezzando quella lastra di ghiaccio che si era creata tra di loro. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel incitò l'altro a parlare per primo, così Sebastian sospirò e rivolse di nuovo le iridi in direzione della figura minuta del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Io non so cosa ci sia tra te e Claude né da quando tempo va avanti tutto ciò. So che mi hai lasciato e che, quindi, non posso avanzare nessuna pretesa, però avrei davvero preferito vederti tra le braccia di qualcun altro, di chiunque altro. Vedervi insieme mi ha fatto andare fuori di testa.» Disse stringendo i pugni dentro le tasche dei pantaloni e sforzandosi di non ringhiare al ricordo delle labbra di Claude su quelle di Ciel. «Però, se tu adesso mi dici che lo ami, che vuoi davvero stare con lui, io me ne farò una ragione e-» </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Non stiamo davvero insieme.» Lo interruppe il più piccolo, con un filo di voce. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Come?» Chiede Sebastian, guardandolo confuso.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel si decise ad alzare lo sguardo dalle dita che continuava a martoriare e a puntare le iridi azzurre come il mare in quelle ardenti dell'altro.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ho fatto finta di stare insieme a Claude. Volevo farti ingelosire, farti capire come ci si sente quando la persona che ami si fa abbracciare e baciare da qualcun altro. E chi meglio di Claude, che non sopporti, poteva aiutarmi a fare ciò?» Ammise quasi vergognandosi di ciò che aveva fatto, di quel piano che gli era sembrato così perfetto e che, invece, si era rivelato un fallimento totale. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Non dirmi che hai fatto tutto ciò a causa di quella sera in discoteca.» Rispose Sebastian, scuotendo la testa in disapprovazione. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel si morse il labbro, colpevole, e annuì. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ciel, ti ho già spiegato come sono andate le cose e tu non hai voluto sentire ragione. Sei stato tu a lasciarmi.» Disse il più grande spostandosi dal muretto per sovrastare l'altro in altezza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Anche se si sbagliavano solo di un anno, Ciel era decisamente più basso e minuto rispetto a Sebastian, cosa che lo faceva sentire piccolo piccolo, in quel momento. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Lo so. So cosa ho detto e fatto, Sebastian, però...» </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Però cosa, Ciel.» Chiese il corvino abbassando il viso ad altezza di quello dell'altro. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>I lunghi ciuffi di capelli neri come la notte sfioravano e solleticavano le guance di Ciel mentre quel profumo che tanto amava e che gli era mancato lo investì in pieno. Chiuse gli occhi e, facendosi coraggio, pronunciò poche e semplici parole. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Sono ancora innamorato di te.» Disse quasi in un sussurro. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sentì le proprie guance andare in fiamme per quell'ammissione e tenne gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi per non dover guardare l'espressione sul viso di Sebastian. Aveva quasi timore di leggervi disappunto, pietà, rifiuto. In fondo, era stato lui a mandarlo a quel paese e che, adesso, pretendeva di risolvere tutto con una confessione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><span>Contro qualsiasi aspettativa, Sebastian sorrise mesto e vittorioso. Certo, era arrabbiato con Ciel per ciò che aveva fatto, ma vederlo in quello stato, rosso di imbarazzo, innamorato e voglioso di far pace, lo fece cedere. Portò entrambe le mani a circondare il viso del più piccolo e lo baciò intensamente, godendosi la morbidezza di quelle labbra che per troppo tempo gli erano state precluse.</span></span><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>1486</em></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>